To What Lengths?
by muishiki
Summary: Naruto will do anything to protect his precious people. But what if there's something he can't protect them from - like marriage? He wants to change the Hyuuga clan, but some times love can't conquer all. Naru/Hina


--

"That's bullshit!" Naruto yelled. He shot out of his chair and lashed out viciously at the offending piece of furniture, reducing it to a cloud of splinters. Angry waves of red chakra poured off of him, flooding the Hokage's office. The overwhelming killing intent oppressed the occupants of the room.

"Naruto, you need to calm down."

He whirled and yelled at Tsunade. "Fuck you!"

"Naruto!" This time, it was from Hinata. "This isn't helping us any!"

Naruto clenched his fists and closed his eyes, taking deep, ragged breaths. The office was quiet as he struggled to get his emotions back in control. Eventually he succeeded; the red waves of chakra dissipated and with it, the oppressive atmosphere. He scrubbed his face with his hands, not trusting himself to look at Hinata.

"Why?"

"Because it's Hiashi's right as head of the Hyuuga Clan to arrange marriages," Tsunade said. "From a political stand point, it makes perfect sense. By engaging Hinata to the Raikage's son, he's taken an important step to heal a long-festering wound between the countries of Fire and Cloud. It helps cement alliances formed from that whole nastiness with Orochimaru, and gives us another ally in the fight against the Akatsuki. You know we need all the help we can get right now."

Naruto grimaced.

"Sometimes, Naruto, there are problems you can't fix." Tsunade said.

"I know." He growled. "But I don't have to like it."

"Neither do I. But I think if anyone has the right to be upset, it would be Hinata. She's the one being forced to marry, not you."

"Why's he doing this?" Naruto asked.

Hinata looked at the ground, refusing to meet his eyes. "You know why he's doing this."

The blond ninja nodded. "Yeah, but I want to hear it."

"Because he hates you. He hates that he's scared of you. He hates that you're going to be the next Hokage. He hates that you killed Itachi. He hates that Konoha looks to you for leadership, not him." She let out a breath that was every bit as ragged as his. "And I think he hates the fact that we love each other."

"Is there anyway to stop it?" asked Naruto.

Hinata didn't say anything. Instead, she stepped into him and wrapped her arms around his waist, engulfing him in a bone crushing hug. He returned the favor, wrapping his arms around her and squeezing as hard as he could, eliciting a small grunt from her petite frame. She didn't ask him to let go, though.

Tsunade cleared her throat. "You've got a couple of options. First, you run away. Become missing-nin, but realize you'd be killing not only yourself, but Konoha as well."

"Not gonna happen, Ba-san." Hinata nodded sharply in agreement.

"Option two is to quit. Stop being ninja. Retire, and disappear."

This time it was Hinata who answered. "It wouldn't stop my father. If I stayed in Konoha, he'd just find some noble for me to marry. If I left, it'd be the same thing as going the missing-nin route."

Tsunade nodded, her lips compressed into a thin, tight line. "Then you're trapped. But not powerless."

Hinata and Naruto both looked at the Hokage. The years since she took the position hadn't been kind to her. Even though she still looked as young as ever, she moved with considerably less energy. There was certain a tightness around the eyes, a tenseness in her shoulders that came from hearing nothing but bad news day after day for years on end. Since the Sound invasion of Konoha, the hidden village had suffered one string of misfortunes after another. All of them were small, but the combined weight greatly strained everyone and none more so than the Hokage.

The loss of the ninja to the combined forces of Sand and Sound had a much greater impact than the initial death toll. The lack of bodies meant more and missions had to go unfilled. Between the cost of rebuilding and the reduced revenue flow, the city's coffers were slowly drained. Gone were the prosperous and peaceful times of the Sandaime Hokage. But they couldn't afford to put more ninja in the field because the other nations, great and small, had been constantly testing the weakened defenses of Fire Country. Konoha was seen as vulnerable, and so others began taking potshots at her defenses. Most failed, but each one that succeeded was just one more injury she could ill afford.

With less money and fewer completed missions, patrons were looking elsewhere to hire able bodies to suit their needs. It was a vicious cycle and the years of constant skirmishes and covert operations meant something had to give. Unfortunately, there wasn't a ninja alive who wasn't battle hardened and battle fatigued; those who weren't had died long ago.

The constant low-level loss of Konoha's ninja was like death by paper-cuts. It prevented the Hokage from focusing on the truly important things, like tracking down and killing what was left of Orochimaru. Then there was the Akatsuki.

And if the external enemies weren't enough, internal politics threatened to destroy the little stability that remained, as council members, ambitious ninja, and wealthy merchants all scrambled, squabbled, plotted, and schemed behind the Hokage's back, clawing to remain on top of the heap as the balance of power shifted. With the various factions struggling to remain top dog in Konoha, they failed to realize how much her influence had diminished abroad.

The current situation was a perfect example. Even though Hiashi was perfectly within his rights arranged the marriage of the Hyuuga clan heiress to an outside power for material and political benefit, Hiashi-hell, the entire hidden village of Konoha-knew that Hinata and Naruto had been lovers for nearly eight years now. Even if Hiashi had forbidden Hinata to marry Naruto, it was merrily a formality. They'd been living together now for years.

And that Hiashi was willing to break up one of the most effective teams, not to mention happiest couples, in Konoha, demonstrated, yet again, that he cared nothing for his heir's happiness and for the well being of the Hyuuga clan than he did for Konoha.

"What," asked Hinata, "do you suggest?"

Tsunade sighed. She stood up from her chair and walked around her desk to wrap her arms around the couple. "We beat him at his own game." She dropped her arms and reached up to take the Hokage's hat off her head. "If he wants to play politics, then we make the cost of winning too high." With that, she placed the hat on Naruto's head, adjusting it so it fit properly. She smiled. It wasn't a happy smile, but it was the first one she'd been able to manage in a while. "It looks as good on you as it did on your father."

"Ba-chan…" Naruto reached up to pull the hat off, but Hinata grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"She's right, Naruto." Hinata stroked the side of his face with her free hand.

Naruto shook his head. "I can't. I need to be out there fighting. Konoha can't afford to lose any more people."

"We can afford to lose you least of all." Tsunade grabbed his shoulder. "You can still fight. But right now, we also need you to lead."

"Shikamaru's a better tactician than I am."

"Yes, but he can't inspire people like you do, Naruto. Leadership is more than just being smart and planning well. If this keeps up, there won't be a Konoha much longer."

Naruto grimaced.

"There isn't any other option left." Tsunade said.

"I'm not ready."

"You are as ready as I was when I took the job. I've been doing this now for nearly fifteen years. I'm ready to step down." She gave his shoulder a squeeze. "Konoha's ready for you to step up. We need you."

Naruto sighed. "How does this help with the marriage?"

"It doesn't."

Hinata frowned and opened her mouth to protest. Tsunade held up a hand, to forestall any interruptions. "What happens when you marry, Hinata?"

The kunoichi chewed her lip. "Upon marriage and birth of an heir, I'd become clan head."

"Exactly," said Tsunade. "And if Naruto's the Hokage, it Hiashi won't be in the position to do anything about what happens after you become the clan head."

Hinata squirmed a bit in Naruto's embrace so that she could look at both him and Tsunade at the same time. "What do you mean?"

Tsunade shrugged. "It's a political marriage. You'll marry whomever Hiashi wants you to, if it makes Konoha stronger. Both parties gain from it, and it gives Konoha a little breathing room. We need it."

Very reluctantly, Naruto nodded. It was true.

"But," Tsunade paused. "That doesn't mean you have to love your husband."

The couple frowned. "She'll still have to produce an heir," said Naruto.

Tsunade nodded. "That should be the easy part. The hard part will be convincing everyone who the father is." She ruffled Naruto's hair. "This mop of yours is too distinctive. But, I'm sure Hinata will be really busy with clan affairs, so she'll probably want to hire a nanny. As luck would have it, I suddenly find myself with a lot of time on my hands." She looked at Hinata. "Plus, as a clan head, I imagine you'll have lots of reasons to call upon the Hokage."

The pair frowned. "This will get ugly, Tsunade."

"What other choice do you have?"

"I could just kill Hiashi," Naruto said.

"As tempting as it sounds, not even my authority could protect you from the repercussions of that." Tsunade reached forward and flicked the brim of the Hokage's hat lightly in answer to Naruto's unasked question. "That's why you need the protection this offers. If you still want to change the Hyuuga, you're going to have to do it from the inside. Since you won't be able to marry your way in, you'll just have to find another way." She turned to Hinata. "When's the wedding planned?"

"Two months from now."

"Hmm." Tsunade frowned. "We're going to need some help. Are you willing to get your friends involved?"

The pair looked at each other briefly before nodding.

"All right," said Tsunade. "This is what we're going to have to do…"

Naruto squeezed Hinata's hand as they began planning. He hadn't fought side-by-side with Hinata for so long to lose her now. In an ideal world, everything would work out in the end. He used to believe that. However, the past fifteen years of bloodshed had beaten that youthful optimism out of him. He knew that the good guys didn't always win; he knew that friends died; he knew that sometimes love couldn't conquer all.

But damnit, Hinata was his most precious person. Naruto's nin-do might have changed a bit over the years, but one thing remained the same.

If you wanted to mess with Naruto's precious people, then be prepared to face Naruto's full wrath.

--

The wedding procession was quite grand – certainly one of the finest to be held in decades. It was a conspicuous show of wealth that was designed to both impress and intimidate. The exchange of gifts had been costly, and the bride-price was considerable even by the standards of the Hyuuga clan. A procession of musicians, playing flutes, cymbals, and drums, led the wedding caravan. Over two hundred fully loaded ox-carts wound their way through Konoha's eastern quarter, bearing gifts of clothing, hemp, the traditional wedding food-stuffs, like dried bonito and squid, konbu, and sake.

And of course, the Raikage came. The Raikage and his son, the groom, rode in the middle of procession, mounted on horseback and bedecked in formal armor. Behind them, an armed patrol of Cloud shinobi surrounded the last twenty ox-carts, pulled by two-hitch teams, the wagons groaning audibly under the weight of the gold. But for each Cloud shinobi present, three Leaf ninja watched carefully to make sure that foreign ninjas behaved properly. Konoha remembered very clearly that the last time a foreign Kage came to Konoha an invasion soon followed.

Standing demurely on the entrance steps to the Hyuuga compound, Hinata watch dispassionately as the wedding procession was lead into the courtyard, her new groom riding through the entrance gates at the head of the column. She would have traded it all instantly for it to be Naruto riding in to take her away. But it was not to be. She bowed formally to the groom and his family as they climbed the stairs. Pleasantries were exchanged and everyone quickly stepped inside.

The ceremony was formal and painful. Only immediate family was involved, but in a clan setting, that still meant a large number of people present in the alcove of the Hyuuga's ancestral home. Hinata was seated first, and Hiashi led a small ceremony to "give" her away to the Raikage's family. The priest performed a purification ritual on Hinata. The groom stated some words of commitment, but Hinata didn't care.

The wedding contract was read, and then the pair exchanged sake cups, a sip each from a small cup, then medium, then finally a large one. After sipping from the last cup, the servants rushed around, handing a cup of sake to the families of both parties. Hinata operated on rote, a portion of her brain cataloging the events, too emotionally deadened to do more than observe. The Raikage toasted Hiashi and the pair drank. The rest followed suit.

Hinata stopped paying attention. She performed the ritual offering at the end of the ceremony and nearly dropped the first branch of sakaki she was handed. She didn't care. The only thoughts going through her head were that she was now married, and it wasn't to Naruto.

--

The reception that followed was a blur. She changed from her wedding kimono into a more colorful one, her sister helping her put elaborate golden hair ornaments in. Hinata couldn't help but feel bitter; at least Hanabi escaped the same fate she was suffered. After the dinner she slipped out to change yet again, this kimono a different style than the second. Singing and toasting commenced, but she was too shell shocked to pay attention.

She was married. And it wasn't to Naruto.

Hell. She didn't even know her husband's name.

The rest of the evening was a blur. It was quite late by the she and her new husband spoke to the guests and thanked them for coming. She guessed that from the slight nod of approval from Hiashi-she refused to call him her father, not after this-that she said all the right words, even though nothing that left her mouth registered in her ears.

Her husband made some remarks as well, but they sounded to her ears much like the buzzing of some annoying insect. All too soon his speech was over. The newlyweds bowed to the assembled guests and remained prostrate until guests began to leave.

--

Hinata walked woodenly to the ox cart that was to take them to the bedroom where they were to spend the night. One concession she had managed to extract from Hiashi was that the wedding night not take place on the Hyuuga compound. He had been reluctant, but finally agreed when she was unwilling to bend.

For the first time, she started getting nervous. What if…? NO! She would not allow herself to think that anything was to go wrong with the plan. Otherwise, she'd be unable to carry through with what she must do.

For Naruto. For Konoha.

The cart arrived at the luxury hotel where they were to stay and they were quickly ushered into the room. Once the overly solicitous concierge was gently pushed out of the room, Hinata walked into the suite and towards the bed that dominated the room. She began untying her obi mechanically, activated her Byakugan blood limit at the same time, watching her new husband as she began to undress.

She shrugged out of her kimono and stood facing him, naked. He smiled appreciatively.

At that moment, Ino struck.

--

Hinata rushed forward and caught his body as he slumped forward, keeping him from hitting the ground. She slung him over her shoulders in a modified fireman's carry and carried him over to the bed, dumping him on top of the duvet and quickly undressing the limp body.

She didn't even bother to nod at Ino as she stepped out of the closet, concentrating on getting the unpleasant aspects of this over with as quickly as possible.

"This guy's a huge pervert, Hinata." Ino stepped over and helped, pulling off his shoes. "I'm glad I didn't see more than his surface thoughts when I put him under."

"I don't want to know." Hinata shivered. "Bad enough I had to let him see me naked."

Ino nodded. "I know. But it will make the next part easier." She frowned. "What's his name?"

Hinata shrugged. "I didn't ask."

"You don't even know your husband's name?"

"My husband's name is Naruto." Hinata spat out. "This is unfortunately just the guy I happened to be married to."

"Well I need a name. He's going to want to remember you screaming it in the 'throes of passion.'" Both women made a face at that. Hinata thought about it as they continued to undress the groom's limp body. Soon enough they had their target naked and sprawled out on top of the bed. With a mighty yank, Hinata pulled the covers, groom and all, off the bed and threw them to the floor. She hoped he got a bruise from the fall.

"How about 'Raikage-sama?' I'm sure he'll appreciate it." Hinata looked down at the future Raikage. He was nice enough looking, she supposed, but then again, so was a nice steak. That didn't mean she wanted any part of it. "How long will he be out?"

Ino concentrated. "He should be out for about twelve hours. But I'm not sure – I'll probably need to come back and check on him every hour."

"Okay. Would you prefer for me to finish with Naruto first, or do you want to construct the memories on your own?"

Ino scrunched up her nose in disgust. "Ew… Yuck. I did not want that visual." She blanched. "Ugh… I guess I do need that visual, don't I?"

Hinata nodded, blushing a bit.

Ino muttered under her breath. "Alright. Why don't you guys finish first? I'll send in Sakura." She turned to leave. "Oh, and this guy wanted to be really rough with you. Might be easier if you fulfill his expectations at least once."

Hinata nodded. "Okay. I'll pass the word on to Naruto. Anything else?"

Ino seemed to reflect. "No… just I got a general sense that he was looking to hurt you."

Hinata frowned. "He's one of those?"

"Apparently."

"Well," Hinata said, "that should make things easier in the future." She stepped around the prone body to her discarded kimono and picked out the silk under robe from the pile, pulling it on. "All right, send in Sakura."

--

Sakura finished her exam and smiled. "Everything seems fine." She traced a finger gently across Hinata's stomach. "Seems like the egg is right about here now. You'll be fertile for the next 12 to 24 hours." She winked at Hinata. "I should be able to verify if you get pregnant by tomorrow. Go crazy."

The Hyuuga heiress smiled wickedly. "I intend to. He still out, Ino?"

"Yeah," she said. "I just redid the bind. He'll be out until tomorrow afternoon."

"Good." Hinata's smile turned wicked. "So, what are the chances of me actually having a wedding night?"

Sakura's grin matched hers. "With your husband? Not too good. But I think I know someone willing to… take over."

Hinata picked up the phone. "Room service? I'd like a bottle of champagne and nine long-tailed roses." She paused. "Thank you. I would appreciate prompt service." She hung up the phone. "Thanks, you guys."

Ino just saluted while Sakura gave her a quick hug. "Good luck."

Hinata nodded. The three women turned to look at the door to the suite at the sound of knocking. A quick check with her Byakugan confirmed that it was room service. "I'll take it from here, guys."

Sakura and Ino gave her a knowing grin and then left through the front door. The waiter wheeled the room service cart into the suite, not even pausing as he took in the naked body sprawled on the floor.

"Is everything alright, Mam?"

Hinata nodded and stood up, allowing her silk robe to fall open. "It is now. What do you say you drop the henge and come here?"

Naruto smiled and his disguise fell away. He stepped into Hinata's arms and kissed her passionately.

She pulled back for a second. "Naruto?"

"Yes?" He started tracing a path of kisses down her neck.

"Ino said you'll need to be rather… forceful to fulfill his expectations."

"Oh? How forceful?"

She bit his ear. "I think I need to be ravished. Repeatedly. You'll need to leave a few souvenirs for our friend."

He hissed and picked her up, tossing her on the bed. His canines got a little longer and his pupils took on the characteristic slit she had learned to associate with his more… animalistic nature. He was out of his clothes in a flash, standing over her as his lust became quite apparent.

"Think you can handle that?" She asked.

"I'll try my best."

--

Isoroku woke up late in the afternoon with a splitting headache and a huge grin. He didn't remember having all that much to drink, but the pay off had been worth it. The little Hyuuga had struggled at first, but after a few… reminders, the evening had proceeded much better than he expected.

He rolled over to see he curled in a small ball on the opposite side of the bed. He noted with approval that some of the more forceful… reminders from the last night were visible. He felt a familiar stirring in his loins and rolled towards her, only to have blinding pain erupted in his chest as he was ejected from the bed and slammed against the wall by an unexpected Jyuuken strike.

He struggled to his feet and felt something tear in his chest. The pain increased dramatically. He had to use the wall behind him to support his weight as he staggered upright. Last night he'd been thrilled to see the little Hyuuga naked. Now, it was with stark terror as he watched her stalk towards him.

He couldn't follow the strikes that hit him – they were to fast for his eyes. But the words, and the meanings behind them, were all too clear.

"_You_ (two palms!) _will_ (four palms!) _never_ (eight palms) _touch_ (sixteen palms) _me_ (thirty-two palms) _like that again _(sixty-four palm strike!)"

He was thrown backwards again into the wall, collapsing into a heap, unable to move.

Hinata calmly observed the quivering mass of flesh on the floor. Perhaps she had overdone it a bit, but he needed to be afraid of her for this to work. "If last night didn't produce an heir, we'll use cups. You will never treat me like that again."

She dressed unhurriedly, attempting to maintain the appearance of righteous fury. She almost spoiled it with a few wistful sighs as she reminisced about last night. Anyway, it was time to go home and face her father.

--

Hinata was sitting in a boring council meeting, munching on some vegetables absent mindedly, content to let her mind wander. The first three months of pregnancy hadn't been easy as she'd been incredibly sick during the first two months. Her 'husband' had been pleased to have an heir but antsy that Hinata had proven true to her word.

It was quite easy. When he had asked about "husbandly privileges," she responded: "Touch me, and I will kill you."

He hadn't asked again. She'd given him permission to engage in whatever activities he deemed necessary to fulfill his needs, but he couldn't bring shame on the Hyuuga name. If he felt necessary to keep a mistress, he would pay for it from his own funds and she must be lodged in the Country of Cloud.

Needless to say, her husband didn't spend any lengthy periods of time at the Hyuuga compound.

This was fine with her. And Naruto, of course. They couldn't risk getting caught at the Hyuuga compound, but the Hokage's tower was another matter completely.

Sometimes it was good to be king.

A twinge near her ribs signaled the baby was rolling again. The morning sickness had been bad, but she'd trade that to feel a little less like a whale some days. Even with her loosest clothing her protruding belly button was still prominent. In short, she felt hideous, her back hurt, she had bladder control issues, bowel issues but at the same time, she'd never been happier. Except for the whole marriage, she was content.

She frowned as she felt another contraction, followed by her bladder releasing. With a frustrated sigh, she excused herself from the meeting when another contraction hit. With a sudden realization, she calmly walked out of the council halls and checked into the hospital.

Tsunade was ready for the delivery and asked everyone but Sakura out of the room. When the child was born with sandy-blond hair, a quick manipulation of his hair through a low level medical technique was sufficient to change it to a more neutral black.

Either through genetics or good fortune, the child had characteristic Hyuuga eyes.

Hinata named him Hisoka.

--

Just a weird little plot bunny floating around in my head. This may or may not expand to a large story. As it is, it can stand on its own. I may expand upon it at a later date - what would the political ramifications be if Isoroku (Last name? any help from the peanut gallery?) were to discover the nature of the manipulations going on? Would it lead to an outright war? Would it lead to him taking his yome-han back to cloud country? would he take the child?

Willing to entertain reader thoughts. This has a lot of potential to expand dramatically. I just sat down and wrote it because it popped into my head.

Anyway, back to the other stuff!


End file.
